Revenge?
by AnimeFreak4261
Summary: Sequal to The Akatsuki Girls: Whose Weak Now? It's been 2 and a half years since the destruction of Konoha and the seneis want revenge. But why are the guys acting weird? and why are the girls spazing out? Itaxsaku main tenxsas inoxdei hinaxtobi k for saf
1. A Question

Revenge?

**Summary:**this is the sequal to The Akatsuki Girls: Whose Weak Now. It's been two and a half years since the destruction of Konoha and the sensei's want revenge. But why are the guys acting weird? And why are the girls spazing out? ItaxSaku main. Others: TenxSaso, InoxDei, HinaxTobi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...but niether do you so HA!! TAKE THAT!! sorry, I'm hyper XD

"bla" talking, _'bla' thoughts_, **bla** location, "bla" all boys/girls

**What's left of Konoha**

"W-what happened here? Where is K-Konoha?" Kurenai managed to stutter through her shock. All the sensei's were beyond shock. They had just arrived back from their stay at a close by village, to find that Konoha was gone, leaving only a bare patch of land.

"I have a feeling who did this." Kakashi was the second to recover from the shock. He had one guess as to who had this much power.

"Who? Who did this to our beloved village? Tell me so I can find and kill them!!" Asuma yelled at Kakashi, who plugged his ears at the noise.

"Who else? The girls." Kakashi answered calmly.

"The girls would never do that! This is extremely unyouthful!" Gai said as he tried to convince the other sensei's and himself. He didn't want to believe the girls had done this, but there was no other explination. The girls had destroyed Konoha.

"The girls did this? Damn them! Where are we supposed to live? All of our money was in our houses! How could they do this? ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT!!" Kurenai asked/screamed at Kakashi, ending with her grabbing and shaking his collar.

"Calm down Kurenai, and let go of Kakashi. We can easily earn money by doing odd jobs around villages. As to where we will live, no where. At least, not yet. We need to get revenge first." Asuma explained to Kurenai, trying to calm her down and get her to stop yelling, which wasn't working.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN ASUMA, OR I'LL BEAT YOU UP NEXT!!" Kurenai yelled as she stepped over Kakashi's unconscious body that had quite a few bruises.

"N-now now Kurenai, n-no need to get to get hasty, hehehe, ya." Asume stuttered. He was truly scared of the red-eyed kunoichi.

"Stop this fighting! It's not youthful! But besides that, we need to get back at the girls for what they did. Any plans?" Gai reasoned with the 2 while slapping Kakashi awake. Asuma and Kurenai were surprised at Gai's seriousness and decided this was a dire situation. They got over their shock and got to thinking on a plan to get the girls. After awhile, Asuma came up with something.

"It's not much, but how about we change ourselves so we look different and go to the Akatsuki and gain entrance. We need to gain their trust, then at night, we can go and kill the girls." Asuma explained his plan to the others, who thought about it and decided it was a good plan. They all set off to the nearest town to buy supplies and get ready.

**Akatsuki Hideout**

"Hey girls, have you noticed anything weird about the guys lately?" the pink haired, fire controlling kunoichi Sakura asked her friends Tenten, Ino and Hinata. It was true. All the guys had been acting weird for the past few weeks. They had been avoiding eye-contact with the girls and barely said anything to them. When on missions, the guys stayed as far away from the girls as possible, and were often caught day dreaming or spacing out for long periods of time. Also, when the girls tried to approach the guys while they were talking to other members, they would always stop their conversation and the girls became worried that the guys no longer loved them or that something might be horribly wrong that the guys weren't telling them. All the girls decided to ask the guys about it tonight.

**Later that Night, After supper**

The girls looked at each other and nodded, before dragging their guy to their room and locking the door, so the interrogation could begin.

**With Tenten**

Tenten took Sasori and made him sit on the bed while she pulled up a chair to sit across from him.

"Ok Sasori, what is it?"

"What is what?" Sasori questioned her while avoiding eye contact. Tenten frowned and forced Sasori to look at her.

"Please Sasori, tell me what's wrong. You can tell me anything! You know that. What, do you not love me anymore?"

"NO!! No, that's not it, it's just..."

"What?"

"Tenten, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

**With Ino**

"Ok, spill."

"Spill what, yeah?"

"What is going on with you? You're acting all weird and avoiding eye contact with me, not to mention that you barely ever speak to me! I'm starting to get the feeling that you don't love me anymore." Ino looked down as she finished her sentance and sat down on the bed. Deidara looked sad and sat down next to her.

"It's not that, it's just...I'm not sure right now, yeah."

"Not sure about what?"

"Well, that's just it, I'm not sure. But I do know one thing. I need to ask you a question, yeah."

"What?"

**With Hinata**

Hinata dragged Tobi into the room and plopped him down on the floor.

"Tobi, what is up? Why are you rarely speaking to me and avoiding eye contact?"

"N-no reason." Tobi said while looking down.

"Don't give me that crap! I know something is up. Please Tobi. You can tell me."

Hinata knealed down so she was level with Tobi and looked into his eyes. He knew he had to ask her.

"Hina..."

"Don't you love me?"

"Wha? Of course I do! I just need to ask you a question."

"O, ok. Go ahead, what is it you wanted to ask me?"

**With Sakura**

Sakura gently pulled Itachi into her bedroom before closing the door and sitting down on her bed, where Itachi joined her.

"Itachi, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

Itachi was silent, not knowing what to say.

"Is there something wrong?"

Silence.

"Did something happen?"

More silence. Sakura looked down at the floor, holding back the tears.

"Do you not love me anymore?"

Itachi was shocked at this question. He had never expected it, so he didn't know how to answer. Sakura apparently took it he wrong way and started to cry.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Itachi was still shocked but managed to speak.

"No."

"What?"

"There is nothing wrong with you. I still love you, it's just..."

"It's just what Itachi? Tell me!"

"It's just, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Will you marry me?"

**Me: ooo!! cliffy! How did you like the first chap? please review!!!**


	2. Matches

Revenge?

**Summary:**this is the sequal to The Akatsuki Girls: Whose Weak Now. It's been two and a half years since the destruction of Konoha and the sensei's want revenge. But why are the guys acting weird? And why are the girls spazing out? ItaxSaku main. Others: TenxSaso, InoxDei, HinaxTobi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...but niether do you so HA!! TAKE THAT!! sorry, I'm hyper XD

"bla" talking, _'bla' thoughts_, **bla** location, "bla" all boys/girls

**Akatsuki Base, Sakura's Room**

"W-what?"

"Will you marry me?" Itachi asked again as he got down on one knee and pulled out a dark red velvet (sp?) box. When he opened it up, Sakura gasped. Inside was a ring that had a jutsu cast on it so it looked like dying coals from a fire. In the middle, it had a ruby. Sakura out her hand over her mouth as she picked up the ring. She looked back at Itachi and nodded, tears coming to her eyes. Itachi smiled and hugged her, letting her cry into his shoulder. When she was done, he leaned back, slipped the ring over her finger and kissed her on the lips. She gladly returned it. After a few minutes, they had to pull back for air. They gazed lovingly into each others eyes, then hugged again. Itachi knew that from now on, he would have to watch over and protect her, even though she was a capable kunoichi. By accepting, she had gotten all of his enemies, and if they found out about her, they would use her to get to him. He would have to be more careful.

**Ino's Room**

Ino stared at Deidara who was on one knee holding open a dark green velvet box that was holding a beautiful ring. The ring was a dark honey gold with an emerald in the middle. The gold also had a dark copper strand running through it. Ino was stunned when Deidara had asked her to marry him. It took her awhile to get over the shock. When she did, she smiled and glomped Deidara, who smiled and hugged her back. He pulled back and slipped the ring on her finger before giving her a peck on the lips and hugging her again. Ino squealed into Deidara's ear and ran out of the room, leaving a wincing, confused Deidara.

**Tenten's Room**

Tenten had been standing in her room, frozen for the past 5 minutes after she heard Sasori propose to her. Sasori took that as a no and got up. He was about to leave when he felt something hugging him around his waist. When he looked down, there were two arms wrapped firmly around him. He pried(sp?) them off of him and turned around to see a grinning, teary eyed Tenten.

"You didn't give me time to answer." she stated calmly. Sasori smirked.

"Well, let's try that again. Will you marry me?" he asked while getting down on one knee and getting out a white velvet box and opening it. Tenten gasped. The ring inside was white gold and had a diamond in the middle. The diamond was raised so it could cut through stuff. Tenten started crying and hugged Sasori.

"Yes." she whispered in his ear, earning a real smile from him. He slipped the ring on her ring finger and hugged her tighter.

**Hinata's Room**

Hinata stood wide-eyed, staring at Tobi and the blue velvet box that held a ring. The ring was a smooth light amethyst ring(AN: to see what I'm talking about, go here; its the stone, not the entire ring.) with a saphire in the middle. She nodded slowly, then snapped out of it and full on glomped him. Tobi smiled underneath his mask and put the ring on her finger. Hinata pulled back to look at it closer. She smiled and left the room, in search of her friends.

**Hallway**

Hinata ran out of her room and found Ino outside of her's too. Ino squealed at Hinata and showed her her ring. Hinata smiled and showed Ino her's. Ino sqealed and hugged Hinata before pounding on Tenten's door until she opened it, revealing a very pissed Tenten. The girls sweat dropped and pulled her into the hallway and showed Tenten their rings. Tenten squealed and showed them her's. They all squealed before Sakura came out of her room.

"What is going on out here? It sounds like someone is torturing a bunch of pigs!" Ino scoffed and showed Sakura her ring, followed by Tenten and Hinata.

"Look at this forehead girl! We all got proposed to! What about you? Lemme guess, Itachi found someone better and dumped you!" Sakura frowned, then smirked as she showed them her ring.

"Ha! Nice try Ino. I got a ring too." Tenten and Hinata were staring at the ring in wonder because it looked like a glowing coal from a fire, while Ino just scoffed and turned away, mad about not beating her rival/friend.(AN: srry, but i had to put it. Srry to Ino lovers.) By this time, all the guys had come out of their rooms and stood smirking at the squealing girls.

**Somewhere, With the Sensei's**

The sensei's had been traveling for three days now, and were approaching the Akatsuki Hideout. Kakashi called a halt and did a henge jutsu so he looked like a different person. He turned into a man who was slightly taller with pale blue eyes, brown curly hair that goes to his shoulder, a black leather jacket that had a red shirt under it and black capris with the regular ninja sandals. Kurenai transformed into a woman with straight blond hair that went down to he waist and was in a low ponytail. Her outfit consisted of a white jacket like Hinata's old one, except shorter and it had a red dragon on it instead, and a black skin tight one piece outfit that had short sleeves and short legs. Her shoes were like Tsunade's. She wore blood red lipstick and black mascara, with some brown blush to accent her high cheekbones and pale face. Asuma was a slightly shorter man, with black hair tied in a ponytail like Shikamaru's, deep green eyes, no beard, and his outift was a jacket like Kiba's except no fur, a forest green shirt, dark blue capris and regular ninja sandals. Finally, Gai had a small, bronze colored afro for hair, a shirt that was kinda like his green spandex body suit with a brown vest over it that had fur around the sleeves. His pants were black capris and regular ninja sandals. Once satisfied, Kakashi gave names to everyone.

"Ok, I'm going to be Hikaru, Kurenai, your Yami, Gai, your Keiji and Asuma, you are Atou. Everyone ready?"

"Hai."

"Ok, let's go."

(AN: i could end it here, but im not that mean so i won't.oh, i will be refering to the sensei's in there pretend names, but if i forget, dont get angry if i switch back and forth)

The four jumped down from the tree they were in and knocked on the Akatsuki door, waiting to be answered.

**Inside**

Everyone heard the knocking and went to the front door. Tobi went to answer it as the others got into battle postions. He opened the door to reveal four people, three guys and a girl.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Hikaru. This is Atou, Yami and Keiji. We have heard of the Akatsuki and decided we wanted to join, if you will let us." 'Hikaru' said, pointing to each person in turn. Tobi nodded and called the leader, who let them in and said they could join, if they could beat one of them. The four nodded and followed them to their indoor arena.

"Ok, first, it will be Hikaru against Deidara." the nodded and appeared in the arena.

"Begin."

Deidara jumped back a few feet and started to analyze his opponent. He smirked and layed a clay bird on the ground. The did the seal of the ram and hopped on it's now enlarged back and flew into the air. He stuck his left hand into his bag and it started chewing. 'Hikaru' did some hand seals and said 'Doton: Doryuudan - Earth Release: Earth Dragon Missile'. A giant dragon head made out of mud came up from the ground and started shooting mud bullets at Deidara's bird, trying to shoot it down. 'Hikaru' then followed it up with 'Doton: Karyuudan - Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile'. He blew fire from his mouth, igniting the mud bullets so they were flaming. Deidara's clay bird weaved in and out, dodging the flaming bullets. His hand was done chewing the clay, so he molded it into 3 spiders and 2 fast moving birds. He sent them down, and the spiders began crawling on the ground, towards 'Hikaru'. 'Hikaru' saw the birds to he did 'Suiton: Suijinheki - Water Release: Water Wall'. A wall of water shot up from the ground and blocked one of the oncoming birds, but the explosion was so hot, it evaporated some of the wall, leaving an opening for the spiders. They all started crawling up his legs until one was on each leg and the third was on his left arm. Deidara smirked before detonating them, rendering 'Hikaru' imobile. The leader called a halt to the match and announced Deidara the winner

"Although Deidara won, I am still impressed. You may join the Akatsuki. Next match is between Yami and Itachi." the two appeared in the arena at his word.

"Begin."

'Yami' did some hand seals and directed them at Itachi before saying 'Gokuangyou no Jutsu - Bringer of Darkness Technique'. Itachi was soon surrounded by darkness. He smirked and used 'Amaterasu - God of the Sun'. Black flames appeared and burned through the darkness, dispelling it. He then used 'Doton: Yomi Numa - Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld' to imobilize 'Yami' and appeared in front of her, using 'Tsukuyomai - God of the Moon' and trapping her in the Tsukuyomai world. The leader called a halt before Itachi could kill her and announced Itachi the winner. He was, once again impressed and allowed her into the organization.

"Next is Atou against Sasori."

"Begin."

'Atou' charged forward with a kunai, only to be pushed back by a puppet. 'Atou' smirked and did some hand seals and said 'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu - Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique' and blowing a giant fireball towards the puppet, hoping to burn it. Sasori used a replacement technique for his puppet to it appeared behind 'Atou'. It stabbed him, only to find that it was a clone. Sasori looked around and heard a muffled 'Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu - Hydro Prison Technique'. Water came up from the ground and surrounded Sasori. 'Atou' came out of the ground with his hand in the bubble. Sasori smirked and disappeared. 'Atou' was shocked but before he could turn around he was knocked out. (AN: bla bla bla, you know the drill)

"The last match is between Keiji and Hidan." everyone in the Akatsuki snickered. The guy was done for.

"Begin."

'Keiji' rushed at Hidan and did 'Konoha Senpu - Leaf Whirlwind' which Hidan ducked backwards under. Hidan smirked and pulled out his scythe and cut 'Keiji's' leg and drew a circle and stepped inside of it. His skin turned red and pictures of the human bones appeared on the red.

"Now I shall sacrifice your blood and soul to my god." hidan yelled and stabbed hi leg, but the blood came out of 'Keiji's' leg instead. The leader stepped in before Hidan could go further and...well, you know what happens.

"So, since you all passed and are now in the organization, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata, show them to their rooms. If there aren't any extras, then they will sleep in your rooms so you can show them around. Keiji, go with Tenten, Hikaru, go with Sakura, Atou, go with Ino and Yami, go with Hinata. Dismissed." all the guys glared at the new people and hoped that there were extra rooms becasue they didn't want some unknown person to be sleeping with their newly engaged wives, except for Tobi because it was a girl.

**Me: I'm so so so sorry it took so long to come out. please tell me if you want**

**a) the new people to sleep in the extra rooms because them sleeping with the girls is just wrong or**

**b) the new people have to sleep with the girls because it will make the guys jealouse and the story more interesting.**

**vote and please review!!**


	3. Finding Out

Revenge?

**Summary:**this is the sequal to The Akatsuki Girls: Whose Weak Now. It's been two and a half years since the destruction of Konoha and the sensei's want revenge. But why are the guys acting weird? And why are the girls spazing out? ItaxSaku main. Others: TenxSaso, InoxDei, HinaxTobi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...but niether do you so HA!! TAKE THAT!! sorry, I'm hyper XD

"bla" talking, _'bla' thoughts_, **bla** location, "bla" all boys/girls

**Me: ok, so the votes are in and the results are and -gets handed envolope- the winner is -drum roll-...**

**A)the new people sleeping with the girls: 4**

**B)the new poeple sleep in the spare rooms: 3**

**So the new people have to sleep in the same rooms as the girls so the guys will get jealouse, now, on with the story!**

**With Sakura**

"I'm sorry there weren't any extra rooms. I hope you don't mind sleeping in the same room as me." Sakura said politly. When Itachi had found out Hikaru was going to be sleeping in her room, he nearly tore Hikaru's head off. Sakura was laughing the rest of the day because of how much Itachi was pissed. Sakura giggled at the thought and went to go get Hikaru a sleeping bag and a pillow.

"It's really no problem, Sakura-chan." 'Hikaru' said in a polite voice.

"Umm...Hikaru-san, I think Itachi would like it better if you called me Sakura or Sakura-san. Just to be safe."

"Oh. Ok then." Hikaru smiled and set up his make shift bed. He was actually thinking other things.

_'Ok, this will make things alot easier. But when did she get a nice body? Nevermind. I'll kill her tonight and be out by dawn.' _Hikaru smirked and finished making his bed. Sakura then led him down to the kitchen where they would be having supper.

**With Tenten**

"Ok, listen up. You will sleep here on the floor. You try anything and you will be six feet under before you can say 'Ah', got it?" Tenten asked in a scary voice that made Keiji turn chibi and hide while nodding.

"Good. Now stay here, I'll be right back." Tenten yelled at the door of her room before coming back with blankets and a pillow. She threw them at Keiji with such force that he was knocked over. Tenten giggled and left after leaving directions to the kitchen. Keiji sighed and decided to kill her that night and be out by dawn.

**With Hinata**

Hinata handed a blanket and pillow to the woman who thanked her. Hinata sat on the edge of her bed, ready to help if it was needed.

"So Hinata, do you like it here?" Yami asked trying to make small conversation.

"Huh? Oh yes, it's great here. I think you'll like it too!" Hinata smiled sweetly. Yami wanted to gag but kept her fake smile on her face. When she was finished, Hinata led her out the door and into the kitchen. Yami couldn't wait until she could kill this annoying girl who took away her life.

**With Ino**

"Now, you should stay on that side of the room. No wait, you might get lonely. Why don't you sleep by my bed. No wait, Dei-chan wouldn't like that, not to mention you might be a pervert..." Ino mumbled to herself. Atou rolled his eyes at his 'teammates' actions and mumbling. She hadn't changed.

"Um...you do know I'm right here, right?"

"Huh? Oh sure Bobo." Atou left eye twitched a bit.

"It's Atou."

"Oh right. Sorry I kinda forgot. You can sleep here." Ino said and pointed to the middle of the floor. Atou sighed and set up his bed. Ino opened the bedroom door and led him down the hallway while rambling on about the Akatsuki. Atou sighed again and though about how he couldn't wait to be rid of this nuiscance.

**Kitchen**

Everyone sat down and waited to be served their food while the girls went into he kitchen. Half an hour later they came back out with three bottles of sparkling sider, six plates of steak and eight baskets of garlic bread. Everyone said 'Itadakimasu' and started eating. The four(AN: im refering to the senseis as the four when they are together) were surprised at the heavenly taste going down their throats. The unconscious sighed and ate faster, so they finished before everyone else. Once everyone was done, they noticed a last piece of steak and everyone except the four girls ,Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten, lunged for it, sticking their forks into it and glaring at everyone else. They were all about to start fighting over it when Itachi activated his sharingan, forcing everyone to take back their forks if they didn't want to be sent to an early grave. Itachi smirked and ate his steak before going to bed, but not before sending a glare to Hikaru that ment 'You try anything and I will make your life a living hell until you die'. Hikaru caught it and shuddered. The rest of the boys did the same except Tobi because Hinata was with a girl.

**Later, Two in the morning, With Ino**

Atou quietly got out of bed and got a kunai. He crept over to a sleeping Ino and took a look at her peacefull, soon to be bloody face. Atou raised the kunai and was about to plunge it into her neck when he heard someone open the door...to reveal a beyond angry Deidara who was molding his clay as we speak.

**With Tenten**

Tenten lay in a light sleep with a hand on a kunai. Keiji was standing over her with his own. He looked at Tenten before thrusting it straight down, only to hear a clash like metal on metal. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Tenten blocking his kunai with her own.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked in a low whisper. He was about to respond when someone creaked open the door...to reveal a very pissed Sasori.

**With Hinata**

Hinata had gotten up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. What she didn't know was when she was washing her face, Yami was coming up behind her with a katana, ready to stab her. Yami was about to swing down her katana when Hinata turned around and a figure(Tobi) spoke.

"Hinata?

**With Sakura**

Sakura was awoken in the middle of the night by Hikaru.

"Sakura-chan, are you awake?"

"Mmmm."

"Sakura-chan, I got a nightmare, can I have a hug?" Sakura was confused. Why was Hikaru acting like a two year old?

"Hikaru, go to sleep, it's two a.m. And stop calling me Sakura-chan." Sakura mumbled while pulling her covers over her head.

"Aww, all I wanted was a hug!" Hikaru whined with anime tears rolling down his cheeks. Sakura became frustrated.

"Fine. If it's just a hug, but promise you'll go back to sleep after this?"

"Ok!" Hikaru smiled before hugging Sakura, who only stood there. Hikaru smirked and pulled out the kunai up his sleeve. He raised it in his hand, when something, or rather, someone walked in and stared at him, sharingan spinning wildly, barely restraining from going Mangekyo(sp?).

And all that could be heard throughout the Akatsuki base was...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU BASTARD!!!"

(AN: i could stop here. it seems like a good ending! but ill go on since i dont want to die)

**Back with Ino**

"You little bastard, get the hell away from her, yeah!" Deidara shouted as he threw 3 clay birds at Atou, who dodged them. Deidara took the chance to run in front of Ino, who was now awake and rubbing her eyes.

"Huh? Dei-chan? What's going on?"

"Nothing, except this guy tried to kill you."

"..."

"Oh, and he ripped up your wardrobe and attacked me."

"..." that sent Ino into a fit of rage. No one touched her Deidara or her wardrobe and got away with it.

"That's it you little bastard!! Chi Tsuru Keeji - Earth Vine Cage!" Ino yelled while pointing at Atou. Vines shot from the ground and created an indestructable cage with extremely sharp thorns. Deidara smirked. Ino smirked and walked out of the room, the cage following her. She walked towards the leaders room and went inside while Deidara summoned the leader.

**With Tenten**

Tenten looked back at Keiji who was distracted by Sasori and pushed him up against the wall, holding him there with her kunai. She turned to talk to Sasori, but he got loose and cut her on the arm, nothing major. She growled and turned around and hit him square in the jaw, sending him flying across the room, where Sasori hit him again, right into Tenten's 'Bouseki Kadou Keeji - Spinning Vortex Cage', which held him and kept him trapped as they walked to the leaders room after putting a band aid on Tenten's arm. When they arrived, Ino and Deidara were there with Atou in a vine cage.

**With Hinata**

Hinata stood there before jumping behind Yami and punching her, which Yami gladly returned. Tobi stepped in and stabbed Yami in the shoulder with his kunai, while Hinata hit her chakra points, stopping her chakra flow. Tobi then held her as Hinata preformed 'Gakko Hayase Gokusha - Water Current Prison', effectivally imoblising Yami. Tobi turned to Hinata who was testing the bubble for flaws.

"Are you okay?" he asked out of concern. She had been hit pretty hard.

"Ya, I'm ok. She only side swiped me but it still hurt."

"That's good."(AN: that she's ok, not that she's hurt)

Hinata walked down the hallway and into the leaders office, greeting the others.

**With Sakura**

"Huh? Itachi? what are you..." Sakura was cut off as Hikaru stabbed her in the back of the neck. Hikaru's smirk grew as Sakura slumped to the floor. Itachi was horrified, before turning the horror to anger and charging at Hikaru, Mangekyo Sharingan activated. He was about to send Hikaru to hell when a cage of white hot fire surrounded Hikaru, giving him 3rd degree burns in the process. Itachi turned to see a pissed Sakura.

"That could have really hurt you know!" she shouted while making the fire cage smaller and hotter. Itachi just stared at her before finding his voice.

"But, I thought he stabbed you."

"What? No, that was a clone. Handy things." Itachi looked back just in time to see the clone poof away. He smirked. Sakura went up to the cage and grabbed Hikary by his collar, giving him more 3rd degree burns.

"How dare you, you bastard. I hope you die." she hissed in a dangerously low voice. She then slammed open her door and walked down the hallway and barging into the leaders office, to see her friends assembled with the leader. The leader looked at them a sighed.

"I just knew this was going to happen. Release them and tie them with the ropes that stop chakra flow and bind all jutsus as well as paralyze them." everyone nodded and tied them. Once done, the leader frowned and spoke in a serious voice.

"Now, Hikaru, Atou, Yami, and Keiji, if those are your real names, tell me why you tried to betray us, especially with the girls. You can't kill them, it's likely not possible." the four just scowled.

"Please, you expect us to think these weak, pathetic little babies are strong?" Hikaru mocked.

"We were just doing the world a favor by trying to rid it of such trash." Atou sneered.

"Ya, they don't even deserve to live. They're worse than trash, they're lowly scum who deserve to be wiped off the face of the planet" Yami scoffed and spit at their feet.

"I disagree, they are even worse than scum, they're insects who should be crushed and their souls should rot in hell." Keiji critisized. That was the last straw. Not only had they angered the girls, but also the boys and the leader. They were in for the beating of their lifes.

(AN: um...too much graphic violence, i cant think of anything and im too lazy, so, skip)

After the beating, the four had sustained severe mental damage, 3rd degree burns, deep gashes, painful brusies, were now partially drowned, were scared of wind and vines, would never go near another explosive and had a crippling fear of puppets. They looked at the leader through bruised eyes. Deidara had used the C4, just in case they tried anything else, but only the four were infected.(AN: um, if you din't know what the c4 is, read naruto manga. if u cant find it, ill tell you. In the manga, deidara is fighting sasuke and starts chewing the clay with his own mouth. he spits it out and it forms a huge deidara. it explodes, but not in that way. it more disintigrates. throughout the air are tiny explosives, so you breath them in. once deidara activates it, you disintergrate because the tiny bombs are blowing you up from the inside out.)

"Release the jutsu. You have no reason to hide your real identities." the leader ordered. The four looked at each other as best they could and released the jutsu. Now, they were the four sensei again. The girls were shocked, but were soon angered. These were the sensei's who begged for forgivness, saying they had no part in the insults made by their late teams. They had let them live, only to try to be killed by them. Oh yes, the girls were pissed. But they wouldn't kill them. Their **time** was coming.(AN: im sure you all know what im talking about. if u dont, it has many names. the red zone, code red, its my time, visited by aunt flow, or in other words, its their period. im not explaining further) The girls locked up the sensei's, wanting the to be there for the girls fun tomorrow.

**Me: hope you like it. the story is going slowly, and it will be even more so since ill be gone to an evil place i call hell because it has no internet, for three to four weeks. please review, i might live longer.**


	4. Bye

GoodBye

**AN: Ok, well, I'm off for three weeks. So don't expect anything new until then. Hopefully I'll live that long. BYE!!!!!**


	5. PMSing and Makeovers

Revenge?

**Summary:**this is the sequal to The Akatsuki Girls: Whose Weak Now. It's been two and a half years since the destruction of Konoha and the sensei's want revenge. But why are the guys acting weird? And why are the girls spazing out? ItaxSaku main. Others: TenxSaso, InoxDei, HinaxTobi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...but niether do you so HA!! TAKE THAT!! sorry, I'm hyper XD

"bla" talking, _'bla' thoughts_, **bla** location, "bla" all boys/girls

**Me: ok, the girls are having their periods and im going to greatly exaggerate it.**

**Kitchen**

"HI ITACHI!!!" Sakura screamed in a happy voice that alerted everyone. The sensei's looked and hoped the girls weren't at their time.

"Hn."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN MISTER!!!" Sakura's voice changed from happy to enraged in a split second. The sensei's sweat dropped.

"Sakura!! Calm down!! Your making my ears hurt!" Tenten whined as she stepped into the kitchen. Sakura immediatly stopped and tears came to her eyes.

"Y-you don't l-like me anym-more!! WAAAAA!!!" Sakura bawled her eyes out as Ino came bouncing into the kitchen. Tenten's eyes widened and she ran to her make-shift bomb shelter, where the other Akatsuki members and Hinata followed her. The sensei's just had giant question marks over their heads until Ino spoke.

"HI EVERYBODY!!" Ino cheered in a happy-go-lucky voice.

"SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M CRYING HERE!!" Sakura screamed in Ino's ear.

"WELL SORRY BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL IN MY EAR!! WAAAAA!!!" Ino yelled back before breaking out crying. Then Sakura started crying.

"WAAAA!!! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I'M SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T GET MAD AT ME!!"

"WELL IT'S A LITTLE LATE FOR THAT!!" Ino yelled angrly at her friend. Now the sensei's knew why the others had runaway.

"WELL SORRY!! IT'S NOT LIKE I CAN CONTROL IT I JUST YELL!!"

The sensei's just stared at the two arguing girls and blinked once, twice, before the girls noticed them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT YOU BASTARDS??!!" Ino and Sakura yelled in unison at the sensei's, who turned chibi and tried to hide behind each other, finally pushing Asuma to the front, to face the deadly, pissed off kunoichi's, who now had fire blazing behind them and their eyes were red. Just as the kunoichi's were about to disembowl the sensei's, the other Akatsuki members walked in and calmed them down. The girls smiled and made their breakfast, toast and eggs. The sensei's sweatdropped at the change in moods, but started to eat anyways, only to find that their hands were bound by chakra rope. The sensei's started panicking when they saw the evil grins on the girls faces. They got up and dragged the sensei's to their rooms. The guys smirked but stopped when they heard thumping coming from Sakura's room. Itachi became pissed off very soon. He stormed up to the door and shoved it open.

"What the hell are you..." Itachi started but he never finished. There was Sakura, holding Kakashi's head in her hand, with the other on the wall. When the door burst open, she looked over at them and blinked, before smashing Kakashi's head into the wall, creating a thump and a large dent.

"What?" Sakura asked innocently while cocking her head. Itachi sweat dropped and left the room. Sakura just shrugged and resumed the smashing of Kakashi's head.

Sasori went to Tenten's room to see her using Gai as a human dartboard. She had scored 18 bullseyes. Ino was wreaking havoc on Asuma's mind, sending him into a state of vegitation, and Hinata was, well, you know how the human body is 70 percent water and Hinata controls water? Well lets just say she was, um, 'extracting' all the water from Kurenai's body, slowly, then putting it back in so she didn't die. All together it was very painful. Each of the guys smirked/smiled at the pain the sensei's were going through. They watched in satisfaction as the sensei's got pummled, burned, stabbed, mentally abused, almost drowned, broken limbs, and basicly got the stuffing beat out of them. The girls dusted their hands off and went to the bathroom, coming out with loads of make up. The walked right past Kurenai and straight to the boys, who they grabbed by the hair and dragged them into a room, tied them up and started applying make-up.

"You guys are going to be so pretty when we are done. But first we have to give you girl names. Kakashi can be Kagome, Asuma can be Mika, and Gai can be Kikiyo(AN: i chose those names cause i hate them all XD). Kakashi, how about we give you purple eyeshadow, a pink lipgloss, brown eyeliner, deep red lip liner, blue mascara and hot pink blush.!" Sakura chirped as she got out the make-up and started applying it with Hinata helping her.

"Now we flatten the hair and dye it brown with pink streaks and colored contacts with some cover up for that scar. Lets go with...blue contacts." Sakura decided and finished Kakashi. All in all, he looked like an actual woman. Ino smiled and clapped her hands and Tenten nodded.

"Ok Mika, your next! Green eyeshadow and black eyeliner, black mascara, red lipstick, baby pink blush. For hair, we'll dye your's blond and put in hair extensions. And we have to get rid of the beard." Ino aid while pulling out her supplies. When she finished, 'Mika' was a very ugly woman. Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata all giggled.

"And Kikiyo. You get purple hair, but we need to re-shape it. Wax the eyebrows. Purple lipstick, blue eyeshadow, purple eyeliner, red mascara, oh, definatly(sp?) fake eyelashes, and taffy pink blush." Tenten concluded and set to work. She needed the other three's help when doing the hair and eyebrows. Once finished, he kinda looked like Kakashi.

"There! Done! Now for the clothes!" Hinata chimed until Asume spoke.

"Girls Why are you doing this?" immediatly, the girls aura's darkened.

"Because you lied." Ino hissed.

"You said you cared." Tenten said in a dangerously low voice.

"And now, here you are, trying to kill us. We were happy until you came." Sakura spat.

"So now we must punish you." Hinata said emotionlessly. The girls all brightened and went to find outfits for them. The sensei's all looked at each other and started moving towards the door, out of it and down the hallway. They had to get away from these insane people. Soon though, the girls caught them and decided to not put them in different outfits(AN: i mean, come on. since they are tied up, the girls would have to change them. nasty.) and took a picture, showing it to the other members. The sensei's bowed their heads, anime tears running down their faces. They hoped whatever came next wasn't as bad.

**Me: ok, listen up. I will be discontinuing this story if I don't get ideas, got it? so, to anyone who wants me to keep going, send me some thoughts and ideas for what the girls should do to the sensei's.**


	6. Costumes, Food, and Videos

Revenge?

**Summary:**this is the sequal to The Akatsuki Girls: Whose Weak Now. It's been two and a half years since the destruction of Konoha and the sensei's want revenge. But why are the guys acting weird? And why are the girls spazing out? ItaxSaku main. Others: TenxSaso, InoxDei, HinaxTobi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...but niether do you so HA!! TAKE THAT!! sorry, I'm hyper XD

"bla" talking, _'bla' thoughts_, **bla** location, "bla" all boys/girls

**The Next Day**

Kakashi woke up with an extremely painful migrain after yesterday where Sakura had almost crushed his head against the wall. Kurenai was twitching, Asuma now has that disease where you rock back and forth and don't hear peoplewhen they talk to you, mumbling stuff like 'no more-twitch- no more', 'pudding-twitch- is evil-twitch-', and 'go to my happy place with fish and ice cream-dilusional laugh--soufd og spring breaking-', and Gai was basicly hiding behind everything. When the girls walked in, Gai screamed and ran, only to be caught by Tenten's wind, Kakashi twitched and covered his head, Kurenai started having a full on seisure and Asuma blanked out, becoming completely silent. The girls smiled evily and dragged them to Sakura's room. Let the torture begin (AN: MUHAHAHAHA!! -cough-).

"W-what are you going to do?" the girls smiles grew wider.

"Oh, nothing. Just make you dress up." the sensei's sighed in relief, until the girls pulled out their costumes and threw them to each of the sensei's. Gai got Kakashi, Kakashi got Kurenai, Kurenai got Gai, and Asuma got...a frilly pink tutu. Gai spoke up first.

"WHAT?? I CANNOT BE DISGRACED BY WEARING THINGS TO LOOK LIKE MY UNYOUTHFUL RIVAL!!" he shouted while holding the costume at arms length. Kurenai had snapped out of her seizure and was shuddering. I mean, who wouldn't? A female impression of Gai. Kakashi was crying anime tears saying 'please, anything but this again'. Asuma...was still rocking.

The girls dragged them up and pushed them into seperate bathrooms.

When the sensei's came out, the girls started clutching their sides, laughing. Asuma, bulking out of his frilly pink tutu, Kurenai in a green spandex jumpsuit, Kakashi dressed like Kurenai with lipstick(even though you couldn't see it), and Gai dressed as Kakashi with anime tears running down his face. The girls tried to suppress their giggles to no avail. The girls quickly dragged the sensei's to the living room and showed them off to their fiance's. The guys smirked/laughed their heads off at the sight of the sensei's dressed up. Once Tobi and Deidara finished laughing, they took pictures, posted them on photobucket and the girls let them change back. They then blind folded the sensei's and tied their hands behind their back's and led them to a table, making them sit down. When Kurenai asked what was going on, the girls answered.

"We are going to see which foods you like, and hot your taste buds can take." Sakura answered as the sensei's shivered. Ino and Hinata brought out the first course, marshmellows in tartar sauce. The sensei's stuck their faces into it and gagged. Tenten smirked and layed down another dish, horse radish and tabasco sauce on a piece of moldy bread. After tasting this, the sensei's turned green faced and almost threw up. Next course(was it the right one?): slightly sour milk with pure lemon juice. This time, the sensei's looked like they had sucked on a lemon. Next: octopus, freshly caught, still squishy with macaroni inside. This time the sensei's threw up. The girls decided to take a break. They unblindfolded them and dragged them to their couch and put in a VHS. The sensei's were worried but got confused, then started laughing when they saw it was Sasuke acting like a chicken. The next one was Sasuke worshipping his Yu Gi Oh shrine. This one was about half an hour long. After that was Sasuke doing DDR, and sucking at it, in the middle of the night. The sensei's were laughing so hard, they fell over.(AN: if anyone noticed, these are video's from my story The New Sannin. I got a great idea from a reviewer and had to use it. Thx missingnin385!) Suddenly, a thought came to Kakashi.

"Hey girls, where did you get these videos? I thought Sasuke was dead."

"He is." Tenten answered. Sakura elaborated.

"We got these video tapes from YouTube, which were posted by my twin in an alternate universe." Kakashi blinked, slowly nodded, and scooted back and away as far as he could. The girls laughed and watched the videos again, and again, and again, and again, right until 4 am. Then they fell asleep, sounding like this; -snore-hehehe-snore-hahaha-snore--hit's sakura in face with hand(AN:only Tenten)- so funny -snore- sasuke chicken -snore-hehe. The sensei's sweat dropped and they managed to get back to their rooms, falling asleep on the floor, arms still tied and losing circulation in the blood. Fast. Soon they turned purple, then black and fell off. The sensei's screamed and...woke up. Kakashi blinked and looked around, seeing himself still in Sakura's bedroom, untied. He sighed, but saw Sakura's evil grin and...her holding out a costume of Kurenai. Kakashi twitched. Here we go.

**Me: I know it's extremely short but I have no ideas. Sure, i get soem good ones, but their only good for parts and not a whole chapter. Sorry. Please review and send an idea.**


	7. The Wedding

Revenge?

**Summary:**this is the sequal to The Akatsuki Girls: Whose Weak Now. It's been two and a half years since the destruction of Konoha and the sensei's want revenge. But why are the guys acting weird? And why are the girls spazing out? ItaxSaku main. Others: TenxSaso, InoxDei, HinaxTobi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...but niether do you so HA!! TAKE THAT!! sorry, I'm hyper XD

"bla" talking, _'bla' thoughts_, **bla** location, "bla" all boys/girls

**Me: ok, per request there will be slightly more romance, but be warned, i am not good with romance scenes. Next chap i will get back to torturing the sensei's because i got a great idea. Oh, and in this chap, the sensei's stay locked in their rooms, so they wont show up at all.**

**Akatsuki Hideout**

Sakura sighed as she once again looked at her wedding dress. She was getting married today and to be honest, she was nervous. No, not 'I don't want to marry him' nervous. Nervous as in 'this is the only time I get to do this and it's to a man I love. I hope nothing goes wrong' kinda nervous. She ran her fingers over the white silk material. She had found the dress a while back, before the sensei's had arrived. They had planned the wedding for this day and it was going to be a quadruple wedding with her, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino. Sakura tried on the dress for the millionth time. It was a white silk wedding dress with off shoulder straps. It was long enough so that it skimmed the floor but no longer. Around the neckline, shoulder straps, and the bottom of the body of the dress, just before the the skirt, it had cherry blossoms made out of fabric lining it. It fit well at the top, showing off her curves and widened farther down. She had a transparent veil(of course) and her bouquie(sp?) was made of cherry blossoms and Sakura flowers. She smiled and took of the dress, folding it neatly and putting it back in the box. Everything was going to be perfect, she could just feel it.

**With Ino**

Ino danced around the room, humming a tune in her new wedding dress. She was so excited, she couldn't wait for her wedding to begin, even though it was beginning in a few hours, she still couldn't wait. The main room had already been decorated and was ready, the leader was rehearsing a few last minute lines, and the guys were no where to be seen. Ino stopped to wonder where they had gone, only to start up again a few minutes later. She loved her dress and how it flowed around her. Her wedding dress was a spagettie strap dress with a flower on the left shoulder. It had a shower of sparkles covering the bodice. The bottom flowed out in white silk, covered with a see-through material. Another piece of see-through material was placed farther up, and not as long. It was pinned on the right hip with flower. The dress had a bit of a trail and Ino loved it. She had a matching bouquie of Calla lilies(for all who dont know, they are the lilies with one petal.). She danced once more around the room before reluctantly taking it off and putting it in the box, stuffing it under the bed.

**With Tenten**

Tenten scanned the main hall, making sure everything was ready. Sure, the other girls were trying on their dresses again, but she wanted everything to be perfect. She looked down at her clipboard and checked off streamers, chairs, and balloons. Now all that was left was the five layer wedding cake for later. Tenten tensed when she felt someone hug her from behind but relaxed at the familiar chakra.

"What's up Sasori?" Sasori grunted.

"What are you doing? You should be resting, not organizing." Tenten sighed at his response.

"But I want everything to be perfect. This happens once in a lifetime, and will be remembered forever. It needs to be ready."

"It will be. Now go, rest, relax. We'll take care of everything." Tenten looked at him, then sighed, knowing she wouldn't win. She nodded, setting the clipboard down and wriggling out of the hug, going to her room. Sasori smiled slightly before going to the kitchen to check on the cake.

Tenten opened her door and took out the box holding her dress. She held it up. It was a pearl white dress with a light blue undertone. It was strapless and had a a slit down the middle of the chest covered with some white flowered fabric. It was tight around the waist and flowed out at the bottom. The dress's bottom was rumpled to give it a more full effect. She had a bouquie(sp?) of yellow roses to top it all off and she loved the dress. She sighed to relieve stress and nervousness and decided to have a quick 10 minute nap.

**With Hinata**

Hinata smiled as she put the last icing rose on the cake. She did a good job and was satisfied. She wanted things to go smoothly, and a good cake helped with that. She was a natural in the kitchen so she had volenteered to make the cake. Just then, Sasori entered the kitchen.

"I see your done the cake. I'll handle the rest, you can go rest and freshen up. Only a few more hours." Hinata nodded and wiped her hands, hurrying out of the kitchen. Sasori's words rang in her head.

_'Only a few more hours. Only a few more hours until I'm married to Tobi! Yay!'_ Hinata though with a smile on her face and she went back to her room. She checked her watch. Only 2 more hours. She looked at her satin dress and went to take a shower and start with her hair. Since it was shoulder length, she planned to curl it then put it up in a bun with some curls hanging out. Hinata quickly finished her shower and hair and started applying her make up. Frosty Mint(a very light blue) eyeshadow, a bit of blush, some black mascara, black eyeliner and pink lipgloss and she was ready. She promised the girls to wait to put on her dress so she went to Sakura's room, knocking on the door. After a few minutes, Sakura opened her door.

"Hinata! I see your all ready." Hinata nodded. Sakura invited her in.

"Just sit on the bed while I finish my hair and make up." she called from the bathroom. Hinata tenderly sat on the bed and looked around the room. A few minutes later, Sakura came out.

"Tada!" Sakura revealed herself. She had but her hair up in three, small buns on her head, some of the smalled strands sticking out. The buns were held up with three chopsticks which looked festive and old. She had left her bangs to hang off to the side of her face, while the other part of her bangs were clipped back with red berrets(for those who dont know wat i am talking about, search Team 7 on Google images, and it will be the one with naruto having a whole bunch of paint on his face and Sasuke with flat hair). She had applied Glamour Girl(a light gold) eyeshadow which brought out her eyes, black mascara and eyeliner, a darker pink lip liner and pink lip gloss. Hinata squealed.

"You look so pretty!" Sakura thanked her and bowed, grabbing Hinata's hand and dragging her to Ino's room, who answered and got dragged to Tenten's room. They had to wait a few minutes since Tenten was sleeping, but eventually she opened the door and got pushed aside as the others bustled in. Ino and Tenten saw that Sakura and Hinata were ready(hair and makeup) so they went to get ready too. Ino came back, her hair in two loose knots at the back of her head, slightly twisted to make her hair look elegant and shiny. She had pearl violet(almost lavender but possibly slightly darker) eyeshadow, mascara, light blush, and pink lipgloss. Tenten had Suntan(a dark orangish brown) eyeshadow, accenting her eyes, light pink blush and pink lip gloss. He hair was let down with a few braids in it. The girls gasped and all started talking about how good each other looked. Finally, with only half an hour left, they slipped into their dresses and gathered their bouquies(sp?). Everyone looked over as Hinata stepped out of the washroom since no one had seen Hinata's dress yet. They gasped as she stepped out in a white satin dress. The bodice was rumpled to give it a full look. The dress flowed down and out, with a long white bottom, part of it pinned up on the left hip by a flower. Her bouquie was was full of flowers that looked like they were frozen. They were a beautiful deep blue and looked perfect with Hinata's dress. Everyone loved the nano flowers. They all held hands in a circle and did a prayer between the four of them, wishing for a good wedding. Then, they all stepped out into the hallway and walked towards the main room. Their's wasn't a regular wedding. There was no flower girls, the 'here comes the bride' song was played by Hidan on his electric guitar(yes, that's right, i said electric guitar), there were no best men or bride's maids. The ring bearer was Kisame...in a suit(creepy) and after that a guard for the sensei's, and Zetsu was chained down so he didn't eat anything. Kakuzu was going to bring out the food, so he wouldn't be there, the leader's partner was the photographer, the leader was the minister(or watever u call the guys who marry a couple). Everyone was taken, so they toned down the traditional stuff. No one to throw the bouquies to so they kept them. The girls stopped at the double oak doors and took a deep breath. They walked throught the doors and Hidan started playing.

"Wow." Sakura gasped as she looked around the room. The colors were white and gold, so the place looked dazzling. The guys had really done well with the decorations. The small stand for the brides and their fiances was white with gold and white fabric sweeping over it, there was a gold carpet suspended in front of them on the temporarily white floor. The girls thought about the little gifts they had gotten for the guys and smiled. They slowly walked down the golden carpet to their soon-to-be husbands. The girls had tears in their eyes thinking about this happy day. They guys were fuming nervously. Who wouldn't? Time seemed to go in slow motion and the guys gazed over at their stunning brides. Their make up seemed to make them glow with radiance as they stepped up next to them and turned to their men, lifting their veils. The leader cleared his throat.

"We gather here today to join these couples in holy matramony(sp?)." he began and everything went silent. They ceremony continued on in a haze, not catching any words until the vows(i cant think of anything, so skip to afterwords). They had finished their vows and had kissed. Right as they were about to leave, Sakura grabbed Itachi's arm, while the rest did the same in different ways. Ino glomped Deidara, Tenten jumped on Sasori's back, and Hinata, clung to Tobi's arm.

"Wait, we have an extra gift for you." Ino said quietly. The girls released their men and stepped back, pulling out boxes from their dresses and giving them to the guys. Itachi raised an eyebrow and opened his. His eyes widened at the bracelet(i know there is a manly way of saying it, but i cant remember it.). It had gold ends and on the top and bottom, and in between the gold was strands of criss-crossing white gold with diamonds appearing here and there. The guys gasped in unison as they lifted the bracelets out of their boxes and slid them onto their wrists. They fit perfectly. Deidara smiled and glomped Ino back, Sasori grabbed Tenten by the waist and swung her around, Tobi crushed Hinata in a hug and Itachi kissed Sakura and hugged her.

"Thank you, and now we have something to give you too." Itachi whispered in Sakura's ear. Her eyes widened and she pulled back and looked at him, eyes lighting up. Itachi nodded and smirked, drawing a box out of his pocket. Seeing this, the others guys did so as well. They opened the boxes and the girls gasped. Inside each box was a heart shaped locket on a golden chain. Half of the heart was gold and the other half was silver, seperated by a single, weaving strand of white gold. Inside each locket was a picture of the couple. Tears came to the girls eyes and they glomped their now husbands. The guys hugged them back and left the room. It had been a perfect wedding.

Until...

"EVERYONE RUN!!!! THE CAKES ON FIRE!!!!!!!!" Kakuzu shouted from the kitchen as he came running out. Sakura looked at him.

"How did it catch on fire? It's a Dairy Queen ice cream cake." Kakuzu shrugged.

"I don't know. I was about to bring it out and it burst into flames!" he said, sounding shocked. Sakura stared at him like he was crazy.

PAUSE

**Ok, this is me for now**

**I think I know what happened. Lauren.**

**Lauren: What?**

**Did you but flammable gases in the cake?**

**Lauren: Nope!**

**Really?**

**Lauren: Yup! I put explosives so that if someone touched it, it would burst into flames! XD**

**T.T**

**Lauren: What? You would have done the same thing!**

**True. But still. Change it back.**

**Lauren: AWWWW!!! Party pooper.**

**XD Yup, thats me!**

UNPAUSE-REWIND

Until...

Orochimaru showed up!

"HAHAHA!!! I HAVE COME FOR THE GOLD AND SILVER and...diamonds...and...ya TOO SELL ON EBAY!!!! For no apparent reason." he shouted while standing with a hand on his hip and the other pointed into the air. Everyone stared at him. Sakura got pissed.

"LEAVE GODDAMNIT!!!" she yelled and punched him, sending him flying through the roof and into the clear blue sky.

"OROCHIMARU IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!(to the saying of team rocket.)" he shouted and there was a small ding as he dissappeared.(Yes, i am being really random but I'm hyper!!!) Everyone sweat dropped and looked at the cake with the words 'I RULE!!' and a picture of Sasuke next to it in the icing. Tenten looked towards the door.

"Sasuke."

"What?" he said, looking around the door frame innocently with one of those icing things in his hand.

"I thought you were dead." Ino said loudly. He cocked his head to the side.

"I am?"

"Yes, now, go on to the after life already, jeez." Hinata scoffed. Sasuke sighed and dissapeared. Everyone sweat dropped and ate the I rule Sasuke cake.

**Me: HI!!! Srry it took so long but I have school and homework and ya. So i have something to tell you. If something is typed like ****This**** it means it is incredibly important. Review, no flamers, JA!!!**


	8. The LastTalk Show!

Revenge?

**Summary:**this is the sequel to The Akatsuki Girls: Whose Weak Now. It's been two and a half years since the destruction of Konoha and the senseis want revenge. But why are the guys acting weird? And why are the girl's spazing out? ItaxSaku main. Others: TenxSaso, InoxDei, HinaxTobi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...but neither do you so HA!! TAKE THAT!! sorry, I'm hyper XD

"bla" talking, _'bla' thoughts_, **bla** location, "bla" all boys/girls

**1, 10**

**With Sakura**

Sakura stalked down the hall to her room and opened her door, slamming it against the wall. Kakashi looked up and shivered. Sakura had that gleam in her eye. She slowly walked over to him to add more effect, and crouched down, grabbing his collar and turning, walking quickly out of the room, Kakashi dragged behind. She met with the others (Itachi, Ino, Tenten, Sasori, Tobi, Deidara, Hinata) in the living room and they all exited the building, flinging the senseis into the back of the minivan and driving off. Soon, they stopped and got out, grabbing the sensei's again and haling them into a studio for a reality game show called 'The Doors'. Apparently, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata had signed up the senseis for the contestants, and...'misplaced' the show host, so they got to run things.

"Ok senseis, into you box thingy's with the buzzers. The show is about to begin!" Deidara shouted and they guys walked off stage, leaving it to the girls. Music played and when it ended, Sakura spoke in an announcer's voice.

"Hello and welcome back to the new game show, The Doors! Our contestants today include Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuuhi, Might Gai, and Asuma(wtf is his last name). Now Tenten, explain the game for them."

"Thank you Sakura!" at this point, the cameras went to Ino who was dressed up beside a row of 10 doors. "In this game, a question will be asked. The first person to hit the buzzer gets to answer. If you answer correctly, you get to pick a door, each with a different prize behind it." Ino flourished her hands. "But if you get the question wrong, you are sent to the tank where all manner of sea creatures will bombard you." Ino walked over to the tank and flourished her hands again. "Each question will add to your score and the person with the most points will get to choose between the 2 remaining doors for their prize." Ino was at the score board and flourished her hands again. "Now, let's begin the game!" Tenten shouted and the live studio audience cheered. The camera went back to Sakura.

"Ok, the questions will get harder as the game goes on. Question one; What is another name for kunai?" Kakashi's hand shot to the buzzer.

"Dagger."

"CORRECT!!!! Hinata, lead our contestant to the doors please." Hinata walked in a guided Kakashi to the doors. There, he picked number 5, since it was his lucky number. Hinata walked over and opened the door. Behind it was...a kunai! Kakashi sweat dropped, picked it up and went back to his seat.

"That's one for Kakashi!" the camera went to Ino who still stood beside the scoreboard, a 1 appearing next to Kakashi's chibi head.

"Next question! Question 2; What is the name for hand to hand combat?" this time it was Gai.

"TAIJUTSU!! THE JUTSU OF YOUTH!!!" Sakura glowered.

"Ok, you still get your prize, but I get to pelt you with a squid for the youth part." Sakura said and brought out a squid and started whapping Gai with it. Several minutes later, Gai was bruised as he walked up to the doors.

"I pick...3." Hinata opened the door to reveal...A GIANT SQUID which immediately attached itself to Gai's head while he ran around screaming like a girly man. The live studio audience laughed as guy pried the squid from his head and a 1 went next to his head on the scoreboard.

"Question 3; What village did Kisame and Zabuza come from?" Kakashi again.

"Kirigakure."

"CORRECT!!!! Another point for Kakashi! Hinata." Hinata nodded and brought Kakashi over to the doors.

"7." number seven opened to reveal...Deidara. Kakashi got a giant question mark over his head.

"Here's your prize!" Deidara yelled and tossed a clay bird to Kakashi who caught it. Everyone else ducked, and then...KABOOM!!! Kakashi was covered in black.

"Question 4; What is the advanced form of the sharingan?" Kurenai got it this time

"Mangekyou Sharingan." Sakura nodded and Hinata took Kurenai to the doors.

"2." door 2 opened and revealed a feast! Kurenai ran up and started stuffing herself, when it faded.

"Genjutsu. You should have been watching missy!" Kurenai trudged back to her seat. "Question 5; What is the second highest ranking in the shinobi villages?" Asuma.

"ANBU."

"Yup!"

"Door 8." door 8 opens and Asuma gets a carpet. He sweat dropped and went back to his seat.

"Only 5 more questions! The scores are Kakashi: 2, Gai: 1, Kurenai: 1, Asuma: 1. Question 6; What ninjutsu's do the Uchiha clan specialize in?" Kakashi.

"Fire." Sakura nodded. Kakashi selected the 9th door.

"You get a pie! Next. Question 7; What are the names of the Kages?" all was silent for awhile until Kurenai answered.

"Kazekage, Hokage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage, Raikage."

"CORRECT!!!!! Score is Kakashi: 3, Gai: 1, Asuma: 1, Kurenai: 2. Last question. What village did I originally come from?" Gai hit the buzzer.(Kurenai picked door 6 and got a rubber mallet)

"Konoha!!" Sakura shook her head.

"I am originally from Asahigakure or the hidden sun village(i made it up). Gai...INTO THE TANK!!!"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" once inside, nothing could be heard of Gai's screaming. Soon, he was pelted with all manners of sea creatures.

"Ok folks, we're down to our last two doors and Kakashi has the most points so he gets to choose between our remaining doors, 1 and 10! Come on up Kakashi and pick your door!" Kakashi thought long and hard. The jeopardy theme song started playing until he was finished.

"I pick door 10." Sakura walked up to the door and opened it to reveal...Itachi.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!" Kakashi screamed and fainted.

"Well, that's all for today folks! See ya next time!" Sakura said into the mic as she waved to the camera.

**Me: HI!!! Sorry it took so long but with school, leaving town, being depressed and having four other stories to write, I got overwhelmed. hope you liked the story cause that's it! There is no more! Ja ne!**


End file.
